In the related art, for example, PTL 1 discloses a bearing housing. In order to improve a resistance with respect to oil leakage in a seal portion, the bearing housing includes a shaft through-hole for passing through a bearing supporting a rotating shaft, and an oil discharge passage which receives a lubricating oil discharged from both ends of the shaft through-hole to discharge the lubricating oil from a lower potion, and the oil discharge passage includes two end oil passages which are respectively connected to both ends of the shaft through-hole, radially spread from both ends of the shaft through-hole, and receive the lubricating oil from the shaft through-hole, and a lower oil passage through which the lubricating oil is collected from each end oil passage and is guided to a lower discharge port. In addition, lateral extension oil passages which extend toward the other end oil passage side and are separated from each other on an upper side are connected to both right and left sides of at least one of the two end oil passages, each lateral extension oil passage extends to a position on the other end oil passage side from a line which connects an upper end portion of one end oil passage connected to the lateral extension oil passage and a center portion of the discharge port to each other, in the entire height direction, an upper end of each lateral extension oil passage extends to be inclined to the discharge port side in a direction parallel to a rotation axis of the rotating shaft from one end oil passage side toward the other end oil passage side so as to guide the lubricating oil of the one end oil passage to the lower oil passage.